The Fate: The Tale of Slayer LightStorm
by Light-Slaying-Dark
Summary: Two worlds beyond Earth, one a paradise bathed in light, the other drenched in darkness. A being from the World of Shadows wants nothing less than to take over the World of Light, but out of an unlikely place, a hero will rise to become a threat to the Shadow denizen. Will he prevail over her and find love along the way, or will he falter and become the Shadow Being's slave?
1. Chapter 1

This is another OC fanfic, but this time it takes place in another world. This features my other OC, Slayer LightStorm, in a brand new adventure. In the regular RP on The Fate, he is the Prince of the World of Light, but since this is his origin story, we will begin in the World of Light. This does not affect the normal RP in my friend Storm Veradea's forum, The Fate. Now, let's begin.

This is:

**The Fate: The Tale of Slayer LightStorm**

**An Original OC fanfic inspired by The Fate**

**Chapter 1**

We begin this tale in a world with golden grass, bright leaved trees in a single forest, lakes dotted all over the place, with plenty of local flora and fauna that glowed brightly in the sun, which never set and never rose, yet always remained high in the blue sky. In the center of it all, protected by a single deep moat, was the bright, white-walled Palace Of Light. This castle was majestic in its presence, with its white flags, eight high towers and high ramparts surrounding it, allowing anyone walking them to look upon the land and sweep it all in at a glance.

Inside the walls, right in the center of the interior of the castle, was the throne room, where a King and Queen sat, the Queen holding a newborn infant in her arms. The infant had been born only a few days before, and had just recently been fed. The King looked very regal in his robes, despite his outward appearance of a man in his 20s, while the Queen looked ravishing in her dress, despite her outward appearance of a young lady in her late teens.

The King had brown hair, and blue eyes deeply set in a mildly tanned face that looked handsome to any woman who glanced at him and his manly figure. His wife, the Queen, was exactly the same, though beautiful. She also had brown hair, though a bit darker than her husband's, and she had beautiful green eyes that sparkled like emeralds set in a beautifully defined face.

Her dress hid her hourglass figure very well, though her husband knew just how beautiful she was, despite the fact she was now figuratively, a tiger who had earned her stripes. The King's focus however, was not on his wife, but the little bundle of joy she held in her arms. The one he sired.

His attention was soon brought away when a guard came in, a sword running through his back and out of his chest, clutching a letter as he walked to the king stiffly. As soon as the guard got to the King, he fell to the white floor, dead as a door nail. The King scratched his head in confusion, but then knelt down to pick up the letter before the guard's blood could stain it.

He held it in front of him to read it. It seemed to come from someone in the World of Shadows, a complete opposite of the World Of Light. He gasped in shock as he finished reading it.

"Amedelia my dear, pack some clothes. We're going on a short journey. To Earth." He told her with a sincere look on his face, which she knew he was being serious about.

"My dear Amadeus, why must we journey to Earth?" She asked, only to hear his serious answer.

"We have to secrete little Slayer away. If she were to capture him, he would be another slave of hers for all eternity." He told her seriously.

"Why would Neras want to capture our little boy?" She asked, concerned, since she knew that Neras was the ruler of the World of Shadows.

"He would be another slave of hers, like I said. Plus, we can't just stand idly by. I think she knows that he may become a threat to her." He told her seriously.

Amedelia then carried little Slayer to their bedchambers and laid him in his crib before beginning to pack hers and her husband's belongings. She knew they would need clothes and food, so she put on her travel cloak and laid Amadeus' cloak on the bed before walking over to the far wall and retrieving the family heirloom, Slaymourne, a powerful greatsword that was made of the rare metal Sharpium, which was sharp enough to even cut through demon hide and Shadow Being hide with relative ease.

After this, Amadeus walked into the room, seeing that his travel cloak was ready, as he had taken care of some pre-travel business. She nodded to Amadeus that she was ready as she picked little Slayer up from his crib, wrapping him in a blanket, and walking out with him, carrying the little boy in a basket.

A few minutes later, they were outside the castle walls as they headed northwest. On an island in the middle of a lake, was a portal to Earth. After half a day's walk, they arrived at the lake. "aqua ambulantem!" Amadeus shouted, casting a water walking spell on him and his wife. He then stepped onto the water and then took another step, finally walking towards the island. They knew they had no time to waste, as an assassin was hot on their tail, with a mission: to kill the King and Queen, and bring Slayer back to Neras, alive.

Amedelia did the same, continuing to carry little Slayer LightStorm in the basket as they reached the portal. Amadeus looked at his wife, causing her to look back at him and nod before they both entered the portal together. The portal swallowed them both, and a few minutes later, they arrived on Earth, losing the assassin in the midst.

Once they landed on their feet, the portal closed, and they found that they were in a city. "We lost him, I think." Amadeus said. "Now, let's go and find that couple that live here." They walked towards the residential district, which was on the northeast side. Once there, they found the couple living in a small house with 2 bedrooms, a nursery and 2 bathrooms.

Slayer was in a little basket, which Amedelia placed at the front of the door, and rang the doorbell. Once that was done, she and Amadeus muttered a few words to teleport back to the World of Light, leaving little Slayer in the hands of his new caretakers. Slayer clutched the note meant for the couple that lived in the house as the door opened.

Angela, a brunette dressed in casual summer clothes, opened the door to find the basket with a little boy inside. The little boy looked up at the woman with sad puppy eyes, clutching a note.

She took the note gently, noticing the little boy's handsome green eyes looking back up at her in a sad expression. She then looked at the note. "My name is Slayer. I am only a few days old, and I am in need of protection. I am an only child, so please, find the goodness in your heart to take me in."

Angela didn't know what to think. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the little boy's eyes. Her husband then walked up, seeing the little boy.

He didn't know what to think either. "Who would leave this poor little boy right on our doorstep? Look at him Andrew. He's so adorable." She told him, looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

Andrew began to think. "His parents must've had a good reason to leave him here. Tell you what. I'll help in whatever ways I can to help take care of this kid." He said, looking at her with reason in his expression.

She smiled as she picked up the basket and closed the door, carrying little Slayer over to the couch.

Meanwhile, Amadeus and Amedelia had arrived back at the lake, only to run into no one other than Neras herself. It seemed she had expected them to be there.

"Where is he?" She asked, pointing her knife at Amadeus and Amedelia.

"Who are you talking about?" Amadelia snapped.

"Your little boy. Please tell me where he is!" She pleaded seductively.

"You're not getting your hands on our little boy, bitch. Prepare to die." Amadeus said, swinging his sword at her.

Neras dodged out of the way and sliced Amadeus' jugular vein, killing him.

"NOOO! YOU BITCH!" Amedelia wailed. Neras tried to get information out of her, but she failed, and had no choice but to kill her as well. "Defiant to the last." She said.

But, try as she might, she could not enter the Palace of Light, because an old LightStorm blood spell prevented anyone except a certified blood member of the LightStorm family, from entering the Palace of Light, and so therefore Neras retreated to think of a way to take over the Palace of Light.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

(It has been some time since little baby Slayer was left in the care of two humans. Now, a little bit of theory: The rate of time passage on Earth is much faster than the Worlds of Light and Shadow. I'm going to go with this time passage formula: 1 day on either the World of Light or the World of Shadow is equal to 1 year on Earth. Slayer, just like most if not all residents of either The World of Light or Shadows, they are not immune to the faster passage of time on Earth. So, in this part of the story, we travel forward, or timeskip, nine years on Earth, or nine days in the Worlds of Light and Shadow. Let us begin.)

**The Fate: The Tale of Slayer LightStorm**

**Chapter 2**

Slayer LightStorm was now nine years of age, due to the aging effects the Earth's rate of time passage had on him. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Angela and Andrew were sitting on the couch, remembering the day he was placed on their doorstep, and as Slayer held Slaymourne in his hands in the living room, he knew that he felt safe with that sword in his hands as he trained with it. Angela and Andrew, Slayer's foster parents, had led him to believe that he was their son.

He even believed it, as he had hit his head really hard when he was 4, causing him to lose selected parts of his memory, the only thing being remembered about his past was the sword he held in his hands, otherwise everything else was intact.

Slaymourne was an ornately decorated masterpiece of a weaponized sword made from Sharpium, a plentiful material that only formed in one place, and it was not on Earth. Sharpium only formed in a mystical cave in The World of Light, which, unbeknownst to Slayer now, was his home of origin.

As for the nine years leading up to recent events, Slayer was cared for, loved, and doted on by Angela and Andrew, their love and care extended forward, continuing even through Slayer's first day of Kindergarten, where he met several children his age at that time, and he mostly got along with the children when they weren't teasing him.

The teachers even commented that Slayer was doing very well, and was even noted to be very intelligent despite his age. He could not only add and subtract, he could multiply and divide decimals as well as fractions, but what really shocked his teachers was when he solved all of the algebra, geometry, and trigonometry problems in the later grades. The teachers were very impressed with his social skills as well.

The bullies decided to take advantage of that, calling him a nerd and a bookworm, as well as a geek. One bully suddenly got engulfed in a beam of soft light, but instead of being knocked back or any harmful effects, the bully forgot what it was that made her bully Slayer in the first place, and when she looked into his eyes she went up to him, hugged him and apologized.

This of course, left Slayer and a lot of the kids that were bullying him, in a state of shock and awe.

"I don't know what came over me, but I just suddenly realized I was bullying you. I'm really sorry." She said. Slayer at first wanted to push her away, but when he noticed she had changed, after a few moments, he returned the hug.

"I accept your apology." He told her, which caused her to tilt her head so she was looking into his eyes. And with a smile and happiness in her voice, she said, "Thank you."

It would seem as like Slayer had somehow caused her to have a revelation of some sort, which caused her to stop bullying him.

After class that day, Slayer was dropped off at Angela and Andrew's house, and as he pushed the door open and walked in, the door making little to no noise since the hinges were oiled recently, Anela and Andrew turned to look at him and greet him, asking how his day was. He said nothing to them and just walked right on past, walking upstairs to his bedroom.

In the nine years since he had been left on the doorstep of Angela and Andrew's house, Slayer was no closer to finding out who he really was, or if what he did would label him as a freak. He would find out in nine more years.

He continued to go to school, ignoring everyone there except for the girl who he had somehow compelled to stop bullying him. She eventually would become his first girlfriend.

**To be continued in Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

(Message to readers: Okay, so some of you have been logging in as anonymous reviewers and have been flaming my story. This is not tolerated. If you are an anonymous reviewer on FFn, and your review is found to be a flame review, your review will simply be deleted. If you are a member of FFn, and your review is considered flaming, you WILL get reported for abuse! You have been warned, and I will not tolerate any more flames by anonymous reviewers or any members of FFn that read this story that I have written! Now, picking up where we left off, Slayer was nine years old and a super smart kid right? All of the Earth's history is common knowledge to him because he is not from Earth. He is a sorcerer whose true form is that of a dragon. A light dragon. And he is supposedly the last of his kind. In the regular RP on The Fate, he has a brother named Silvic, but in this story, his brother was never born. All in all, this and all other stories are my own, and what I want to happen, can happen, whether good or bad. Now shut up, read the story and then review it! NO FLAMING! Thank you, now let's continue!)

**The Fate: The Tale of Slayer LightStorm**

**Chapter 3**

Slayer was mildly happy with his life as he advanced into his teenage years. Even as he went through the hazing rituals that the seniors in high school did when he entered freshman year at the local high school in Los Angeles, he knew that as long as he ignored them, they would eventually leave him alone. But, word of his incident with his former bully, Alexis, now his girlfriend, reached them and they just pursued him and her relentlessly.

Slayer could not carry Slaymourne with him into the school because of the school's weapon-free zone, which Slayer absolutely knew was against the US Constitution's 2nd Amendment law. Luckily, Slayer had been taught karate, taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, as well as kickboxing, so he was well-equipped to defend himself if need be.

Alexis was a beautiful and youthful girl, though she was 15 at the time she and Slayer were first in high school.

But this took place three years ago, and now Slayer and Alexis are in 12th grade and are eighteen years of age. Even though Alexis had stood by him all those years, there was a deep feeling in Slayer's gut that this wasn't meant to last much longer. He would find that out the hard way several days later.

He noticed that Alexis wasn't at home, but then he noticed that her mom's car was on its roof on his way to school and it was in flames. By the time the firefighters got there and put the fire out, it was too late. Alexis and her mom were nothing but charred corpses that sat in the hollowed out metal shell of her mom's car.

With a heavy pain in his heart, hiding the pain with a smile as he knew there was a reason for all of this to happen, he walked away to school.

When he got to school, he was immediately greeted by two seniors in his class, as well as several girls. "Sup." He drawled depressingly to the five. Rocko, one of the jocks who was on the football team with Slayer, immediately noticed how depressed he sounded.

One of the girls, a smokin' hot raven-haired beauty with hazel eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and blue denim shorts with a purse on her shoulder, walked up to him in her usual sexy strut and started caressing his sides in an attempt to calm him down as well as cheer him up, also to try to get him to open up.

He had known this girl as long as he knew Alexis, but she had ignored him in the past, and when she started caressing his sides, Slayer's eyes went wide in shock. He had never noticed this girl, by the name of Caitlyn, have this sort of softer side. He always thought of her as a stuck-up and spoiled brat.

"Caitlyn...Rocko...I got some bad news. Alexis was...killed in a car accident this morning. There was nothing I could do. She won't be coming back." He told them with tears in his eyes, his voice shaky with sorrow.

This news made all five of them gasp in shock. Caitlyn then hugged him. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Slayer." She told him as her head was on his shoulder, their bodies melding as she embraced him. After a moment, she then walked with him to their first class of the year, the other four walked with them, walking to their different classes.

Later on in the day, at lunch time, Slayer ate some chicken tenders, which were Alexis' favorite food, in her honor, with Caitlyn beside him. Slayer was still feeling depressed about the sudden loss of Alexis, and as he finished his chicken tenders, he noticed Caitlyn was looking at him with a sort of interest.

It made him raise a brown-haired eyebrow in curiosity, since he never considered himself handsome, though he looked quite the opposite. He was very handsome with his soft and highly expressive green eyes, a full head of brown hair on his round head, a well-defined nose on a well-defined and handsome, young face, and full lips that looked absolutely kissable, he had broad shoulders, a well-muscled hairless chest hidden underneath a short-sleeve T-shirt despite the fact he was only 6½ feet tall.

Caitlyn smiled. "You know, ever since you were with Alexis, I've been thinking about you." She told him with a hint of sexiness in her voice, indicating she had some romantic interest in him.

"I never knew you did, Caitlyn." He told her. Caitlyn then became spontaneous and got up, taking him by the hand. She took him out of the cafeteria into the women's bathroom, where the two didn't come out for 30 minutes.

Slayer, fortunately, had used a condom that prevented him from getting Caitlyn pregnant when they did what they did. The two then went to their next class they had together, Slayer knowing that now he had a special relationship with Caitlyn. They were friends, but with benefits.

Caitlyn however, looked at Slayer and sighed happily. Slayer didn't even know it, but he had given Caitlyn the most pleasurable and most amazing time of her life in the women's bathroom. As if he was a god of carnal pleasures himself.

A few hours later, school had let out for the day, and Slayer went home to Angela and Andrew's house. As he came in through the door, he heard Angela and Andrew arguing about something. He took a listen from the living room, as they were in the kitchen.

"I remember when Slayer was just a little kid, and this strangely dressed couple just leaves him there. I think that after all this time, I think those were his real parents, Andrew. We've been covering this up for him. It's all been a lie." She said to Andrew.

"You really think so Angela? Then how come they never came back for him? Maybe they forgot about him." Andrew said.

"He doesn't remember his real parents. Remember when he got amnesia?" Angela told him.

Slayer didn't need to hear any more as he walked up to his room and grabbed Slaymourne. "If whoever those people are were my real parents, I need to find out what happened to them." He said. Sure enough, an image of his parents flashed into his mind, causing him to have a flashback.

In the flashback, he saw his true parents. He saw the palace he was born in. The last thing he saw before the flashback ended and he snapped back to reality, was a strange woman who was chasing after his parents.

"It's time I left." He said to himself before hoisting a bag full of clothes and food, as well as his sword, Slaymourne, and went downstairs. "Angela, Andrew, I'm going out for a while." He called.

They walked up. "You're not going anywhere, young man. Not until you call us Mom and Dad." Angela said in a firm tone of voice.

Slayer was even more firm as he looked into Angela's eyes. "Angela, Andrew, you two NEVER were my parents. I know of my true lineage now, and I'm not of this world. I thank you for taking care of me, but your caretaking days end now. By the way, left a gift for you Andrew. Make love to her tonight and you'll know what I mean." He told them.

"What did you do?" Andrew asked.

"Simple. I restored her fertility. Now I'm out of here. Name the kid after me when you have it." He said before heading out the door.

Once he was outside, he headed for the nearest portal to the World of Light.

His time on Earth was done, but his time in the World of Light would soon begin.

**End of Chapter 3.**


End file.
